


Тридцать ударов

by Waka_Baka



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Бэкхен любил эксперименты, а Тэен удивительно легко на них соглашался.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Тридцать ударов

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — приказывает Тэен. — Мне не видно.

Бэкхен слышит, как звенят цепи на ремне Тэена, когда он пересекает комнату и садится в кресло в углу. В отличие от него, Тэен полностью одет — черные кожаные штаны, кожаная же жилетка, расстегнутая, так, что Бэкхен видит худую впалую грудь и выпуклые ребра, видит ошейник, обтягивающий его шею. Тэен смотрит внимательно, с неподобающей моменту нежностью, и Бэхкен опускает взгляд на его ботинки, не в силах удержать зрительный контакт. Ему жарко, его трясет от озноба, он сдвигается с дивана и видит, что на спинке, там, где ткань соприкасалась с его спиной, остается мокрый след. Бэкхен слушается, садится на самый край и раздвигает колени, пальцами вцепляется в сиденье: трогать себя запрещено. Стимулятор простаты внутри него вибрирует на среднем режиме, но Бэкхен знает, что это временно.

— Помни, — ласково, но в то же время подчеркнуто твердо говорит Тэен, — ты не должен кончать без моего разрешения.

Бэкхен знает, что нарушать приказы нельзя, иначе он будет наказан за непослушание. А методы воспитания у Тэена жесткие, Бэкхен уже успел испытать это на себе. Несмотря на его сдержанность и молчаливость в жизни, в сексе Тэен вел себя уверенно. Бэкхен понял, что этот парень не знает границ, когда увидел его на сцене. Резкий и притягательный, он мог кого угодно заставить встать на колени, что Бэкхен и сделал, когда почувствовал, что Тэен в нем заинтересован. Они вместе пробовали разные вещи — с подчинением в том числе. Бэкхен любил эксперименты, а Тэен удивительно легко на них соглашался. Он изменился в лице, когда Бэкхен признался, что сильно завелся, увидев его костюм в новом клипе. Я дрочил на твои фотки, сказал он ему на ухо. Выдохнул, снизив голос до сексуального шепота. Несколько раз, добавил он. Уши Тэена приобрели ярко-розовый оттенок, он ничего не смог ответить ему, но через пару дней притащил костюм — тот, что был на нем, забрать не дали, объяснил он, но он нашел похожий. Бэкхен, отдыхавший перед телевизором после тренировки, сел прямо и удивленно уставился на него, очки съехали с переносицы. В тот вечер Тэен обновку так и не примерил, Бэкхен повалил его на кровать, не дожидаясь, пока он оденется. А вот на следующий день они оторвались по полной.

— Тебе не скучно? Может, стоит прибавить скорость? — интересуется Тэен, будто ответ может повлиять на его решение. Бэкхен опускает голову и трясет головой, не глядя, как Тэен берет со стола пульт от игрушки и щелкает кнопкой. Вибрация усиливается, и Бэкхену все сложнее терпеть растущее возбуждение. Подойди ко мне, думает он. Прикоснись ко мне, избавь меня от страданий.

Но Тэен не двигается. Молча наблюдает за ним, Бэхкен чувствует его блуждающий взгляд. Волосы на руках встают дыбом, кожа покрывается мурашками. Бэкхен прикусывает губу и тихо стонет.

— Тебе так нравится, — Тэен не спрашивает, он констатирует факт. Бэкхен по-прежнему не смотрит на него, но знает, что он улыбается. Бэкхену хорошо, он не пытается это скрыть: облизывает губы, нетерпеливо ерзает, тяжело дыша, его член истекает смазкой. Он полностью обнажен, но ему так жарко, тело горит огнем. В этот раз Тэен даже не связал ему руки. Испытывает его. Ему хочется помочь себе, сжать изнывающий член в ладони, провести вверх-вниз. Хотя бы раз. Это принесло бы облегчение.

— Можно мне..

— Нет, — отрезает Тэен, не дав ему договорить. — Не смей. Увижу, что используешь руки — высеку так, что ходить потом не сможешь.

Бэкхен сползает на пол: по телу бежит слабая дрожь — он чуть не кончил. Сам факт, что такое исходит из уст Тэена, приводит его в дикий восторг. Терпеть становится все сложнее, он уже подобрался к краю. Как долго Тэен собирается его мучить?

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, поднимись и сядь так, чтобы я видел, — тон голоса Тэена меняется, в нем не остается и следа нежности. Теперь это голос человека, у которого есть власть, и он знает, что в любом случае останется в выигрыше. Он хорошо контролирует ситуацию. Дергает за нужные ниточки, и Бэхкен послушно переворачивается на спину, выгибается и закусывает ладонь, чтобы болью перебить удовольствие. В какой-то мере он жалеет Тэена — ему гораздо сложнее сейчас. Велик соблазн просто взять его прямо на полу, пока он такой беззащитный. Или же перегнуть через спинку дивана и вытрахать так, чтобы слова сказать не смог. Или поманить пальцем и заставить отсосать. Бэхкен готов, он сделает все, что Тэен ему скажет, только пусть прекратит эту пытку бездействием, что угодно, только не лежать так с жужжащей в заднице штучкой и не иметь возможности даже себя погладить.

— Легко говорить, когда пульт у тебя, — сквозь зубы бормочет Бэкхен и ухмыляется. Его голос дрожит, дыхание сбито, мир кружится, будто в карусели. — Я не могу больше. Не могу, слышишь?  
Тэен слышит. Он прекрасно все слышит и понимает, но кнопка снова щелкает, усиливая вибрацию.

— Нельзя.

Бэкхен задыхается, перекатывается на бок и ползет к Тэену на руках. Он чувствует себя побежденным, вкус поражения оседает сладостью на его губах, так хочется, чтобы Тэен слизал этот вкус. Так хочется, чтобы он хотя бы позволил его потрогать, коснуться голой кожей, ощутить ладонями выпуклые вены на руках. Провести языком по временным татуировкам, ощутить соленый вкус кожи. Тело требует действий, но все, что он должен делать сейчас, это постараться продержаться немного дольше.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Бэкхен, цепляется за штаны Тэена и приподнимается на локтях. — Разреши мне кончить.

Кнопка щелкает еще раз.

— Я сказал — нельзя.

Бэкхен упирается лбом в колени Тэена, бодает его, моля о снисхождении. По телу уже бежит волна — предчувствие оргазма. Если Тэен не даст разрешения прямо сейчас, он проиграет.

— Хотя бы сбавь скорость, — шепчет Бэкхен и стонет, не сдерживаясь. — А лучше вытащи и замени на настоящий. Я хочу тебя... — Он делает паузу, чтобы отдышаться. — Хочу твой член в себе.  
Кнопка щелкает в последний раз — Бэкхен помнит, что этот режим самый интенсивный, сильнее вибрировать эта штука просто не может. Он обнимает колени Тэена обеими руками, ложится щекой на бедро и раскрывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но у него не получается.

— В следующий раз возьму кляп. Ты много болтаешь.

— Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты меня хочешь? — не затыкается Бэкхен. Ему сложно говорить, но подразнить Тэена — святое дело. — Прошлой ночью ты так не сдерживался. Хватит смотреть. Поднимись и трахни меня.

Тэен сначала молчит, а потом склоняется над ним и насмешливо говорит:

— Ты забыл «пожалуйста».

Бэкхен мычит в его колени, сминая в пальцах край жилетки. Больше нет сил терпеть, легче молить о прощении. К черту все. Нужно было признать это с самого начала. На самом деле, ему хотелось быть наказанным.

— Ты все-таки не выдержал, — разочарованно выдыхает Тэен, наблюдая за тем, как Бэкхен корчится, пачкая его штаны слюной. — Удивительно, как легко ты сдаешься...  
Он встает, не дожидаясь, пока Бэхкен придет в себя и выпустит его из рук. Лишенный опоры, он падает лицом в кресло, нагретое теплом тэеновова тела. Он трогает рукой живот — терять уже нечего — на ладони остается сперма. Ему даже не потребовалось трогать член, чтобы кончить.

— Что ж, придется преподать тебе урок, — говорит Тэен, и Бэкхен не успевает ничего сказать, он не успевает даже обернуться на его голос, как его хватают за руку и грубо поднимают на ноги. Пока Бэкхен отходил от оргазма, Тэен успел сходить в дальний угол комнаты и достать что-то из спрятанного под диваном ящика. Он хорошо знал расположение всех вещей в доме, так что нужный предмет он нашел быстро. Не давая Бэкхену очухаться, он перекидывает его через колено и вытаскивает из него стимулятор. В руке его мелькает что-то широкое и плоское, размером чуть больше ладони, похожее на ракетку для настольного пинг-понга. Разбуди меня ударом плети, раздается в голове Бэкхена строчка из песни. Время останавливается.

Первый шлепок оглушает его, будто Тэен ударяет его не по ягодице, а по голове. Боль настигает его с пятисекундной задержкой, выстреливает и расцветает ярким огнем, словно фейерверк. Бэкхен воет во все горло. Второй удар следует недолго после первого, он вышибает из головы остатки мыслей, вытесняет все чувства. Бэкхен извивается, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от третьего, но Тэен крепко держит его другой рукой, не дает сдвинуться с места.

— Не дергайся, — голос Тэена раздается совсем рядом, должно быть, он наклонился. — Будешь рыпаться — ударю сильнее. Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет! — орет Бэкхен, широко раскрыв глаза. — Я больше так не буду, только не надо…

— Веди себя хорошо, — снова перебивает его Тэен и прижимает паддл к ягодицам Бэкхена. Его руки затянуты в перчатки, он все еще не касается его напрямую, трогает его жестким прохладным пластиком. — Тридцати ударов хватит, как думаешь?

Бэкхен не думает, не может думать. Его ударили всего два раза, а задница уже горит. Он знает — тело привыкнет, и будет легче, но он не способен трезво оценивать ситуацию. Право решать остается за Тэеном, а он доверяет ему.

Они договорились обо всем заранее. Пощекочи меня немного этой штуковиной, а потом выпори, попросил Бэкхен, прислав Тэену скриншот своей корзины в сексшопе. Он всегда прямолинейно заявлял о своих желаниях и абсолютно не стеснялся посылать такого рода сообщения. Иногда он посылал ему свои фото. Чаще это были безобидные сэлфи, реже не совсем безобидные, но бывало, что в их с Тэеном чат прилетали фотки и других частей его тела. Тэену это не нравилось, он всегда ругал его за бесстыдство, но тогда он не сказал ему ничего против. Он долго не отвечал, хотя сообщение значилось прочитанным, но поздно вечером Бэкхен все же получил ответ. Боже, я открыл это в гримерке, писал он. Ты уверен? — добавил он. Уверен, сразу же написал ему Бэкхен. Придумаем стоп-слово. Тэен молчал долгих десять минут. Это слово «Чанель», наконец, ответил он. Обожаю тебя, подумал Бэкхен, набирая в ответ миллион смеющихся смайликов. Я тебя обожаю, отправил он немного погодя и прилепил в конце сердечко.

Никаких имен, ласковых кличек и вопросов в духе «ты в порядке?», предупредил Бэкхен. А еще никаких поцелуев. Он чувствовал, что Тэену тяжело причинять ему боль, пусть и с полного его согласия. Тэен не показывал сомнений. Возможно, их и не было. Бэкхен уверен, что он справится.

Раздается третий шлепок. Бэкхен вскидывается и обмякает, плотно сдвигая колени. Он сильно вспотел, пока ползал по полу, а теперь его тело остыло, и пот неприятно холодит кожу. Тэен замахивается, ударяет снова. От каждой замашки по спине пробегает ветерок. Бэкхен жмурится и понимает, что ресницы у него мокрые — нижние веки смачивает влага. Быть может, если Тэен увидит, что ему не больно, он смягчится. Расслабится, осознав, что все понарошку, и перестанет стараться. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него такая тяжелая рука. Он думает, выдержит ли еще двадцать семь ударов.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — театрально стонет Бэкхен и оглядывается. Он наконец-то смотрит Тэену в лицо, осмеливается встретиться с ним взглядом. Его большие глаза сейчас абсолютно темные. Зрачки расширились, почти полностью заполнив радужку. Зрелище жутковатое, но Бэкхен не может перестать смотреть.

Тэен заносит руку, и Бэкхена заранее скручивает болью.

— Прости! Прости меня, — причитает Бэкхен и закрывает себе рот рукой, смекнув, что сейчас лучше быть тише.

Тэен ударяет его в четвертый раз, в пятый. Он не собирается останавливаться. Орудие со свистом рассекает воздух, опускаясь на ягодицы со звонким хлопком. Боль теперь больше не опаздывает, она просто не проходит. Ягодицы горят. После десяти ударов Бэкхен перестает считать.

— Проси прощения хоть тысячу раз, пощады не будет, — говорит Тэен громко, чтобы голосом перекрыть свист паддла и крики Бэкхена. — Ты повел себя неподобающим образом. Мы должны поучиться манерам, — последнюю фразу он пропевает. Бэкхен не сразу вспоминает, откуда она.

Двенадцать, тринадцать, доносится до Бэкхена между ударами. Он почти ничего не видит и не слышит. Лежит на коленях Тэена и покорно принимает наказание — это все, что ему сейчас остается. Из носа течет, по щекам тоже, но он не может себя контролировать. Какой урок он может из этого вынести? Что быть жалким и раздавленным тоже приятно? Он чувствует, как дыхание снова начинает сбиваться. Кровь прилила к голове, грохочет в ушах. Неужели сердце может так сильно биться?

— Еще, — одними губами произносит Бэкхен, когда Тэен останавливается, чтобы передохнуть. Он тоже тяжело дышит, капли пота орошают плечи и загривок Бэкхена каждый раз, когда он замахивается. Хочется поднять голову, посмотреть, как ползут вверх его брови. Бэкхен глухо смеется, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Какой ты испорченный, — не в силах скрыть удивление, выдыхает Тэен. Руки в перчатках гладят покрасневшие ягодицы, мокрую спину, ныряют под живот. Бэкхен жалобно стонет, когда пальцы смыкаются вокруг твердого члена. — Возбудиться от такого…

— Еще, — повторяет Бэкхен, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Давай, накажи меня.

Тэен хмурится, плотно сжимает губы и перехватывает ручку паддла крепче. Двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, рычит он, выдыхая вместе с Бэкхеном, который вскрикивает теперь уже не от боли — точнее, не только от боли. Каждый удар идет по нарастающей, и Бэкхену становится все равно, даже если Тэен вышибет из него дух.

Тридцать, не говорит — кричит Тэен. Бэкхена будто сбрасывают с обрыва вниз, и он падает, разбиваясь на миллион осколков. Рядом с его головой что-то шлепается, и Бэкхен понимает, что действительно упал, а это что-то — вещица, которой его били. Он не успевает разглядеть, в поле зрения появляются два сжатых кулака.

— Угадай, в какой, — нетерпеливо спрашивает Тэен, нависает над Бэкхеном, и цепочки на его шее едва касаются кончика его носа.

Эту игру ему тоже предложил Бэкхен. Не бойся кончить внутрь, я все равно не залечу, посмеялся он, увидев, что Тэен сомневается. Правила простые, никаких рисков, но ты должен сказать, если чем-то болеешь, добавил он уже без улыбки. Тэен отрицательно помотал головой и спросил: кто первым будет угадывать?

— В правой, — не думая, отвечает Бэкхен и видит перед собой пустую ладонь. Понятно. Презерватив был в левой.

— Значит, без резинки, — вздыхает Тэен. Он переворачивает его на живот, ставит на колени. Бэкхен не возражает. Слегка прогибает поясницу, подставляет побитую задницу.

— Я готов, папочка, — тянет Бэкхен, зная, как раззадоривает Тэена эта пошлая фраза. Он и вправду готов. Ему не то что резинка — смазка не нужна. Только бы Тэен оказался у него внутри.

— Еще одно слово, и останешься сегодня без моего члена, — угрожает Тэен, и Бэкхен сразу замолкает. Послушно ждет, пока Тэен расстегивает штаны, выдавливает смазку, распределяет ее по всей промежности и мягко входит.

Это лучше стимулятора, лучше всех игрушек вместе взятых. Бэкхен опускается на плечо, ему хочется видеть. Тэен срывается сразу на резкие и частые толчки, не давая ему привыкнуть, прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, хрипло и надсадно дышит. Сейчас его очередь наслаждаться, Бэкхен чувствует его нетерпение, чувствует, как оно растет с каждым новым толчком. Он сам еле держится, стучит кулаком об пол, урча, словно животное.

Его скручивает оргазм — второй раз за день, и он сильнее, чем он ожидает. Бэкхен бессильно падает на живот, слушая, как за спиной низко стонет Тэен. Между ногами становится мокро.

Они лежат на полу рядом, смотрят друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами. Берутся за руки, переплетают пальцы. Первым себя вспоминает Тэен, дотягивается до салфеток, вытирает заплаканное лицо Бэкхена, зажимает нос, заставляет высморкаться. Потом он его целует, но не в губы — в щеки, висок, веки, лоб, линию пробора. Затем он берет свежую салфетку и берется за колено, чтобы вытереть внизу, но Бэкхен недовольно мычит, отталкивает его руку.

— Оставь, я сам потом сделаю. — Он прочищает горло: голос сел. Похоже, он слишком много кричал.

— Ты доволен? — говорит Тэен. Его лицо становится прежним, во взгляд возвращается нежность. Так смотрят на людей, которых любят.

— Более чем, — Бэкхен улыбается. — А теперь отнеси меня в ванную.

— Будет сделано, — кивает Тэен и подхватывает его на руки. Когда он успел снять перчатки? Бэкхену уютно и спокойно в его объятиях. Возможно, так спокойно ему не было никогда. В голове пусто, но это даже к лучшему.

— В следующий раз принеси тот кружевной топик… — рассеянно бормочет Бэкхен. — И тот черный берет… Черт, ваши стилисты просто страшные люди…

— Хорошо, — соглашается Тэен без возражений. Он опускает Бэкхена в ванну, включает воду. Льет пену, проверяет температуру. Он сидит на полу, положив голову на бортик, пока вода не заполняет ванну полностью. Бэкхен заканчивает излагать свои эротические фантазии, когда подушечки его пальцев сморщиваются от воды. Тэен помогает ему мыться, и в этом уже нет ничего сексуального, только забота — Бэкхена этот вечер оставил совершенно без сил. Потом, в постели, они тихо разговаривают о чем-то неважном, пока глаза Бэкхену не склеивает сон. Тэену еще предстоит убираться в гостиной и приводить в порядок себя, но эти обязанности он берет на себя добровольно. Задницу саднит, Бэкхену еще пару недель не придется спать на спине, но, несмотря на это, он чувствует себя счастливым.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Тэен, приглушая свет в комнате.

— Люблю тебя, — отзывается Бэкхен и проваливается в сон.

Тэен долго смотрит на него в темноте, а потом выходит, неслышно прикрывая за собой дверь.


End file.
